


【苏沈】羊入蛇口

by superdoubleblue



Category: GWbrother
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdoubleblue/pseuds/superdoubleblue





	【苏沈】羊入蛇口

万适存找人来绑架沈昊的时候，已经是大半夜了。  
沈昊刚刚结束了一趴，打算去下一趴。  
他最近悠闲地很，总是开着车来来回回的赶场。沈家少爷的跑车里很长时间都没有这么满过，载过这位靓仔再载那位妹妹，不知情者只会“嘿嘿”地发出羡慕的笑声。  
身后贴上来的人没比沈昊高多少，他的身材宽阔厚实，让沈昊有一种熟悉感。但还没等沈昊回头看看这个人到底是不是自己心中的“他”，一股酥酥麻麻的感觉就从后腰袭遍全身，他头脑发晕，直觉得心脏都跟着失去知觉。那人还捂住他的口鼻，把他向后拖到巷子里，像是要把他劫走的样子。  
笨蛋，车钥匙我都拿出来了，开我的车走不就好了。  
沈昊在昏迷之前这样想着。

沈昊认识苏格拉底是在高三。  
他去酒吧给方天择过生日。方天择那天感冒吃了头孢不能喝酒。沈昊左一杯右一杯地帮方天择挡，最后也是喝得晕晕乎乎，借口上厕所结果一站起来就吐在可能是路过也可能是特意是找狮子座继承人寻仇的苏格拉底身上。  
沈昊从小就是个惹人疼的花花公子，上了高中仗着超能力还算出色也就彻底的放纵起来。和苏格拉底这个帅哥认识了之后，一来二去滚上床也就不是什么新鲜的事情。  
因为苏格拉底，沈昊一整个高三都过得很糜烂，拿到超星星学园的录取通知之后更是醉生梦死到没边儿了。那时候的苏格拉底明面上还是个穷光蛋（也许实际上也确实是），每天被沈昊出钱出力出人的养着，竟然也毫无低贱卑微的自觉，还借着他接近方天择，想要偷方家的东西。  
苏格拉底被抓了之后沈昊和他不清不楚的关系自然也就断了，沈昊偷偷去密室看过他几次，苏格拉底却总是那副理所应当的死样子。  
“这地方迟早是我蛇夫座说了算，那我提前认识下本来应该给我卖命的人又有什么不行的？”蛇夫座的首领面色苍白却一副痞子模样，“倒不如说方天择自己蠢，怎么‘用’人也不懂。”  
沈昊看他身上连着的那些取血的管子，恨不得直接掐死他。

沈昊醒的时候眼前依旧是一片漆黑，那块微微透光的黑色布料洇在他眼皮上，糊得他睁不开眼。他能感觉到自己躺着，一根手指正划过他的眼睑蹭着他的脸皮。  
“怎么哭了？”梦里那个欠揍的声音又重新萦绕在他耳边，“我这还没开口威胁你呢。”  
沈昊听到这个声音就猛地想要挺起来冲着对方的耳朵大说一通脏话。可他重心不稳只在床上弹了一下就马上又躺倒回去，只能悻悻地别开脸说：“苏格拉底，你跑出来了不起吗？还要招我？你到底招我几次才行？”  
“就是了不起，不是招你，真要招你那不能以个位数计。”苏格拉底就这张嘴最损，想要气沈昊一样把他的问题全都回答了。  
沈昊想骂的东西被苏格拉底几句话堵在胸口，一口气冲上来就忍不住弓着腰咳嗽几声。苏格拉底伸出手来顺他的背，沈昊在昏暗中似乎听见他的轻笑。  
“你管我干嘛？我不就是个迟早属于你的玩具？我气死了你还少张吃饭的嘴……”沈昊不甘心地扯着嗓子嚷嚷，可还没嚷嚷完，那边就响起视频通话请求的铃声。  
“苏格拉底，你到底抓没抓到沈昊？”电话的那头传来万适存强忍怒火的声音，“他现在还没出现在他应该出现的地方，我之前以为我们达成了共识……”  
“哎，我和沈昊是老朋友，总要交流交流感情的。”苏格拉底举起手机，让摄像头对准沈昊给万适存看个大概，“方天择的生日宴会没有那么早的开始，你再给我半个小时叙旧的时间。”他顿了一下，语气稍微阴狠起来，“还有，你总应该认清你自己的身份再来找我说话，狮子座大少爷。”  
视频通话结束，沈昊和苏格拉底反倒是沉默了一会儿。直到沈昊听见苏格拉底那边噼里啪啦的一阵响动，他才紧张起来。  
“苏格拉底！你抓我过来到底是要干嘛！”  
苏格拉底走近了沈昊，开始解沈昊的衣服。  
他绑沈昊的时候沈昊身上穿着蓝色的风衣，可那白衬衫却拘谨的从第一颗扣子扣到最后一颗，末了像一个乖乖学生一样掖进黑色的西装裤里。沈昊身上各式各样的香水味混在一起，却没一个是那种挥之不去的浓厚气味。这让苏格拉底觉得庆幸又恼火，忍不住想要剥掉沈昊强行裹在身上的风流外壳，再一次把他纯情又诱人的内里裸露出来，然后用自己身上那“色彩斑斓”的黑暗去引诱他，污染他，侵蚀他……  
现在还不是时候。  
“我真不是为了招你，要不是因为你是方天择的保护伞，这事儿可能就和你没关系了。”苏格拉底单手压住沈昊想要反抗的胳膊，又解开他的皮带，“万适存让我在你身上绑炸弹，可是他自己也不愿意真的绑个炸弹在程芝儿身上……”  
“滚吧！谁管你们的计划是什么！”沈昊感觉到苏格拉底将两片冰凉的金属片贴在他的乳头上，手又伸到他的内裤里揉捏他的阴茎，那熟悉的感觉竟该死的甜美，让他心跳加速，忍不住更大力的挣动。“你就绑上炸弹给我炸死，我心甘情愿的，反正我本来……”  
他话还没说完，一块胶布就被拍在自己嘴上。苏格拉底的动作也更加粗暴起来，抓着自己阴茎的头部来回摩擦，直到那个小家伙完全挺立，流出透明的黏液。  
沈昊只能发出“唔唔”的闷哼声。  
“我知道你想说什么，又是‘生来保护论’。”苏格拉底的声音再次响起，“方天择以前一个电话就叫走你，也是，那时候他还算把你放在心上的。”冰凉滑腻的液体被整个抹在沈昊的臀缝里，沈昊的穴口下意识地收缩，也不知道有多少还流进了肠道。  
“可这次，沈昊，他未必来救你。”苏格拉底冷笑一声，“或者，他来救你，他也输了，因为那就意味着你再也不用保护他。”  
沈昊根本听不懂苏格拉底在说什么，他只感觉到有什么柔软质感的东西顺着他的后穴滑进肚子里。他意识到那可能是曾经他和苏格拉底玩儿过的一些小道具，若是这时候方天择来救自己，那他可能就提前让方天择给抛弃了。  
“我一会儿也在你身上绑一些道具，就是那些骗骗方天择的炸弹，不过他们都是假的。”苏格拉底又开口，“只有我塞到你身体里的东西是真的，有三颗，你数清楚了吗？”  
沈昊看不见也说不出，那些硅胶质地的小玩意儿混合着润滑剂黏腻地把他塞满，他觉得自己得头脑越来越不清醒，甚至宁愿让苏格拉底在他昏迷的时候就做好这些事情。  
“其实我知道你有办法自己就解开绳子逃走，用你的超能力。”苏格拉底的声音此刻就像恶魔降临一般冲击着沈昊的神经，“但我劝你不要这么做，因为……”  
苏格拉底帮沈昊整理好衣服，就好像自己从未脱掉沈昊的衣服让他变得那么狼藉。苏格拉底把沈昊从床上捞起来，用手抹了抹沈昊带着汗水和泪水的脸，并且在他额头上狠狠亲了一口。  
“半小时到了，沈昊。”

沈昊知道自己被绑在一张椅子上。苏格拉底捆绑的方法很烂，身上的炸弹也不是真的。就像苏格拉底自己说的，让他自己解开绳子逃跑简直是轻而易举。  
沈昊暗暗地运力，属于白羊座的能力在他体内轻松自在的流转起来。可就在他觉得马上就要起效的时候，他却感觉自己的乳尖轻颤了一下。  
“唔——”  
沈昊很庆幸自己得嘴还被胶带封着，不然他自己就会在这条空旷的走廊里羞耻地呻吟出声。乳尖上传来的阵颤感随着他的肩胛一路顺到尾椎去，沈昊在黑暗中用力眨了眨眼，想要专心对付那些恼人的绳结。  
突然，又是一下。沈昊被震得整个人向前倒去，他的额头滴汗，嘴唇也不得不在胶带内抿紧。更要命的是，挤压在他敏感后穴里的三个小玩意儿竟然也开始互相震动碰撞起来，酥酥麻麻地感觉一直撞向大脑。沈昊仰起头，从鼻腔里发出难耐地闷哼，他觉得脑袋里有成群结队的小虫浩荡爬过，他甚至抓不住什么东西来排解这种瘙痒，自己的穴口也不停地流出液体，打湿了他的裤子。  
这一切自然是苏格拉底搞得鬼，仔细想一想就全都明白了。但快感让沈昊此刻根本没有思考的时机，他只能一边听着外面的动静，一边努力让自己在这羞耻的状况下保持镇定。毕竟按照苏格拉底的说辞，方天择随时可能过来救自己，如果他真的来了，那可不能让他看到自己狼狈不堪的样子。  
“沈昊！你没事吧！”  
熟悉的来自狮子座继承人的声音果然从另一端传来。方天择跑过来帮沈昊去除掉身上多余的东西，最后撕掉了他嘴上的胶带并且为他摘下眼罩。“他们竟然没派人看着你！你怎么样？看起来很不好！”  
沈昊脱力的坐在椅子上，乳头和后穴里那些性爱玩具此时也停止了工作。沈昊的脸色很苍白，但是他还是朝方天择摆了摆手，“绑架我的人是——”  
“我都知道，是万适存。”方天择叹了口气，拖着沈昊的胳膊想把他扶起来，“程芝儿也被抓了……你还能走吗？我们边走边说。”

“没想到，万适存竟然做出这种事。”沈昊没想到万适存竟然使用自己作为筹码，逼迫方天择暴露出他并非狮子座继承人的真相，难怪苏格拉底会告诉他，如果方天择来救他就是输。  
“我出生就是为了保护你的，你救我干嘛？”沈昊叹了口气，“如今白白便宜了万适存，你在方家怎么自处？”  
“比起这个，我看你先回家休息吧。有什么消息我会再通知你。”  
方天择拍了拍沈昊的肩膀，沈昊才意识到自己的脚步都是虚浮的。他知道此时若是让自己更多的干涉方天择的事，沈家就会难做，倒不如回家从长计议。  
最起码，先把那几个折腾自己得小玩意儿拿出来再说。  
沈昊想用超能力跑回家，谁知他刚一发动，那几个东西就像约好了一样不约而同地又开始动弹。沈昊被这刺激得不得不停下来，靠在路边的墙上大口喘气。他体内的超能力流动不停止，那些东西就会默契的折磨着他。  
“原来是，因为速度。”沈昊笑了笑，闪进路边的小旅馆，对着老板扬了扬手里的信用卡，“给我一间大床房。”

这其实也不是沈昊这辈子做过的最疯狂的事情。  
沈昊在这个逼仄的大床房内理所当然地回忆起了和苏格拉底日夜颠倒的疯狂日子。他谈恋爱了不敢回沈家，就会随便在小宾馆开个房间和苏格拉底做上三天三夜。苏格拉底本人长得非常白，胸前的两点也是娇嫩的粉红色，就好像汉白玉上坠了两颗粉钻石，价值连城的艺术品。  
沈昊满脑子都是苏格拉底雪人一般的身体。他瘫倒在床上，解开自己得衬衫，将那两片连接着电线的金属片摘下来。他的乳头受到刚才的刺激，早就已经红肿挺立，颤颤巍巍的像两个欲放的小花苞，那种接触到冷空气瞬间紧缩，让沈昊也忍不住叫出来。  
“哈啊……”  
“很舒服吧？”  
熟悉的声音让沈昊瞬间又清醒过来。他扭过头看去，造成自己一切的罪魁祸首——苏格拉底此时正从窗户翻进来。他逆着光，黑色的长袍在他跳下来时向后翻飞，那种视觉震撼还是把沈昊看呆了。  
“苏格拉底，你来干嘛？”由于不能使用超能力，沈昊只能迅速从床上坐起来并毫无用处的简单抵抗一下苏格拉底的靠近。“你帮助了万适存，现在大家都在抓你。”他伸出手，向后握住房间内的电话，“我，我也……”  
“沈昊，你大可以——”苏格拉底耸了耸肩，表示沈昊可以找人来抓他，“我只是来看看，可爱的小绵羊到底怎么样解决自己欲求不满的身体。”  
沈昊顿时觉得胸口那两处轻微的疼痛慢慢发热，一路热到耳根。他红着脸低下头，连躲开都忘记了，“我没有……”  
苏格拉底就是在这个时候抓住了沈昊的脚踝。  
蛇夫座的能力是吸收，所以这出其不意的接触也可以引发沈昊体内能力的流动。沈昊直觉得自己的身体内部在一点点的发热，那些污糟调情的玩具似乎要在他身体中融化，化成湿黏的润滑方便苏格拉底继续开拓。  
“混蛋……嗯啊……变态……”  
苏格拉底将沈昊的身子扯到床上，按着他脱掉裤子。  
“唔……苏格……”  
沈昊还没反应过来，只觉得身下一凉，苏格拉底的手指就插进自己泥泞的入口。他惊叫了一声，只觉得苏格拉底的手指搅动着自己体内的跳蛋，在自己体内掀起海啸。  
“湿成这样……”苏格拉底看了看沈昊睨向自己的眼睛，眼尾嫣红，带了股挑拨妩媚的风情。苏格拉底便弯下腰，俯在沈昊耳边说：“沈昊，你知不知道，今天我塞进你体内的东西是特制的。”  
沈昊自然是已经知道，只要他运行能力，这些东西就会随之发作，包裹着电动马达的硅胶外还有一层东西会因为肠道的温度慢慢融化。而此刻，那原本紧紧相连的三颗跳蛋已经各自分家，七拐八绕的停驻在自己的身体里，折磨自己酸涩的内里。  
可苏格拉底的手指功力他早见识过。苏格拉底跟他说话的时候，已经悄悄又塞了两根手指进去，三根手指在湿软敏感的后穴之中变着法的戳弄自己，自己只能用尖锐的虎齿咬住下嘴唇不让更多呻吟流泻，反而一丝辩驳的话都说不出。  
苏格拉底倒是没有解释更多让沈昊难堪，反而在他耳边轻笑一声。  
“沈昊，你知不知道，蛇是卵生的。”  
他将手指拔出来，发出“啵”的一声。沈昊羞得偏过头去，眼泪全渗进宾馆的床褥里。  
苏格拉底反倒不说话，他一只手仍旧按在沈昊身上，控制着那些能力流在两人之间彼此交换。沈昊当然明白苏格拉底是什么意思，这样的游戏他们其实早就玩过一次了。但是现在，两人身份转换，这个行为自然就蒙上了羞辱的意味。  
“苏格拉底，你真是混蛋……”沈昊终于忍不住，他微微抬高臀部，肛口收缩，竟是排出一颗出来。那东西在淫液中浸润太久，没有滚太远，只在床单上留下一道湿迹。  
苏格拉底目不转睛地看沈昊完成这套动作，嘴角也翘了起来。沈昊咬住手指，费力的又排了一颗。那一处紧接着又有些液体流出来，看得人血脉喷张。苏格拉底便行云流水地脱掉裤子，翻身上床，扶着自己早就肿痛的阳具插进了沈昊的后穴之中。  
“哈啊……你，你明明早就硬了，我……”还留在体内的跳蛋随着苏格拉底的动作被顶撞进身体的深处，跟随着苏格拉底阳具的顶端一下一下摩擦着自己红肿的敏感之处。沈昊再也受不了这样持久的刺激，分身一股一股地喷射着精液，倒蹭得两人的衣服到处都是。  
“这么浓，看来你也没有在你的学妹身上找到什么快乐。”苏格拉底扶着沈昊的肩膀，让沈昊拦住自己的腰以便更方便的动作，“怎么，沈家的小绵羊到底还是被我这个蛇夫座操熟了？”  
沈昊刚刚泄过浑身无力，自然是任由霸道的蛇夫座首领搓圆捏扁。他恍惚间似是回到了以前，那时候的苏格拉底还是自己对外界闻名不能见面的男朋友。他乐意每天被他折腾几次，再给他一笔钱让他回去养家糊口。两个人什么刺激玩儿什么，丝毫没有顾忌。  
想到这里，沈昊才迷离着双眼，放开嗓叫起床来。  
“啊……啊……苏格，慢一点儿……”沈昊声音清亮，叫床也像是在艺术节上表演的歌唱节目。苏格拉底被沈昊喊得受用，竟然真的慢下来，专注着碾磨沈昊的敏感处。  
“不要……别弄那里……”沈昊闭着眼睛，红唇微张，好像是索吻一样。“苏格……快点我……我受不了的……”  
苏格拉底弯下腰去，一点一点的啄沈昊的嘴唇。他又施力让还留在沈昊体内的跳蛋震动起来，感受着沈昊肠道随着震动的不断挤压收缩，好像是对他的索求。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……苏格，苏格……”本能让沈昊揽住苏格拉底的脖子，虎齿也咬进苏格拉底的肩膀。强烈的快感带来的不安全的沉浮让沈昊不得不抓住苏格拉底这颗救命稻草，不停地呢喃出他的名字。  
苏格拉底的抽插时快时慢，终于让沈昊的分身又颤颤巍巍的从草丛里抬头。苏格拉底见状便腾出一只手去弄沈昊的分身，他太熟悉沈昊的身体，自然知道怎么才能让沈昊快乐。  
“沈昊。”恶魔的声音有再次在沈昊头顶响起，“方天择已经要倒了，你愿不愿意跟我走？”  
沈昊眼神顿时清亮了一些。他想起自己为什么在这儿，悔恨自己为什么又和苏格拉底——这个该死的蛇夫座首领搅和在一起。可苏格拉底一下又一下有力的撞击很快又让自己的头脑一片空白，自己的下身鼓胀着呐喊着要吐出些什么，但苏格拉底却一下将根部捏住了。  
“你愿不愿意？”  
“……放开我！”  
沈昊又哭了起来，他的泪水就是断了线的珠串，他本人可能就是泪水的泉眼。  
苏格拉底眼皮垂了些，可他身下撞击的速度却骤然加快了，一下一下只撞在沈昊的敏感点上，让沈昊根本无法招架。  
“哈啊……滚开！苏格……”  
苏格拉底突然觉得沈昊的肠道开始大力收缩，他于是不再琢磨忍耐，只一味地横冲直撞。沈昊的头顶着床板，下颌高抬，脖子处有血管微微的凸出来。  
沈昊在不射精的情况下，达到了干高潮。  
苏格拉底也趁着这个势头，尽数将自己的精华浇灌在沈昊的体内。  
这一场欢爱激烈又磨人。沈昊用最后一丝力气抬起手臂盖住自己的眼睛，任凭那脑海中放烟花一般的景致一点一点的抽离自己。苏格拉底松开了对他阴茎根部的钳制，还将自己的阳具也拔了出来。他一拔出来，沈昊就又射了，这次倒是没有上一次浓，只是又弄脏了苏格拉底的袍子。  
沈昊知道自己还哑着嗓子，可有些事总是要说清楚。  
“苏格拉底，你知道我……”  
“万适存也是蠢货，我们蛇夫座的敌人永远不只是方家。”苏格拉底就像闲话家常一样，一边用两根手指拨开沈昊已经红肿不堪的入口，任凭那些白浊汩汩的流出来。“他掌管的方家又怎么样，我还是一样要对付他。”他说着这话，又将沈昊体内最后那颗跳蛋也勾了出来。  
沈昊又轻轻叫了一声，他真的没有一丝一毫的力气。  
苏格拉底用丝巾擦干净手，便将手伸过去在沈昊湿润的刘海上探探温度。  
“今天累坏了。”他说，“带你洗澡去。”


End file.
